Save us!
by Mia1995
Summary: We know is usually the guy that saves the girl, but in this story the roles changes. When the boys are kidnapped by a crazed woman and have no form of contact. Lucy, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie go to save them. The woman has a surprise for each of the boys and with the clock is ticking, it adds more pressure to the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! I'm actually excited about writing this chapter because you'll see later on. Well I'm going to be writing two stories this one and another one, so stay on the lookout. :D**

Regular story line

A woman is painstakingly grinding up powder then boiling it on a burner. Her last batch was finally complete and a smile forms on her ruby-red lips. She looks at her lab with glee and steps down as her down black dress glides over each step with grace. A beautiful woman she surely is but with a secret that must be hidden. She walks over to her window and sees four young teen boys with three young women. She sees a blonde girl looking at the blonde boy with hate while looking at her sketchbook. She walks back to her house and closes the drapes, soon the fun will begin.

Regular story line: Field

The boys were relaxing after a grueling afternoon of school. Logan is helping Carlos with his studies while James and Kendall are throwing a football around. Jo is drawing a picture of Kendall, whom she hates. Someone sat next to Jo and it was Camille.

"I see you like Kendall." Camille says with a grin

"That's prosperous! He acts like a rabid animal at times and his hair is ghastly." Jo retorts and continues drawing

"If you hate him so much then why are you sketching the boy's butt?" Camille says laughing

"I'm not done it; he's going to be grabbed by a monster by the waist up." Jo says and continues

"I like Logan, he's deep brown eyes make my heart leap. Jo but you have competition for Kendall with Lucy." Camille states and Jo shrugs her shoulders.

"Sadly James has a liking for Lucy but she can have Kendall that immature brute." Jo states and continues drawing a monster grabbing Kendall by the waist. James and Kendall run towards Jo and Camille.

"Good afternoon Camille and Jo." Kendall says but Jo is becoming agitated.

It was decent. I got so bored in math class." Camille says

"Hey, English class was bad enough with that annoying sub; I wanted to jump off the window." James says smiling. Jo was almost done with her drawing until Kendall grabs it.

"What is this Jo, a monster that seems to be ripping me apart?" Kendall says smiling

"Give it back you jerk" Jo says as he runs towards Kendall but he backs out.

"I seem to be missing my face dear girl, did the monster rip it off or did the artist have fun drawing my butt." Kendall says laughing

"You're a brute, give back my drawing or else." Princess Jo threatens

"Or what draw a picture of me getting killed?" Kendall mocks but Jo grabs the football and hurls it straight at Kendall's chest and it knocked the wind out of him.

"You catch like a ten-year old girl." Jo says as she kicks Kendall's feet and he falls on the ground.

"Dear Kendall lost to Jo! Oh, Ms. Knight is going to laugh her butt off." Carlos says laughing and so does Logan.

"Well then Jo has more secrets, does she?" Kendall says as he gets up.

"More than you know Kendall." Jo says as she picks up her sketchbook and leaves to go to her apartment. Lucy enters and hugs Kendall tight but James looks hurt.

"Kendall, I was looking for you." Lucy says but Kendall was watching Jo leave.

"Well you found me, James has to ask you something, excuse me." Kendall dashes to Camille as she walks after Jo.

"Camille, I need to ask you a favor." Kendall says as he dashes towards Camille and she stops.

"What?" Camille ask

"I know a guy that likes Jo but he is too nervous to ask her out because well she hates him. He wants to know what she thinks of him." Kendall says but Camille knew it was about him.

"Okay describe the guy?" Camille asks savoring the moment.

"His name is….uh, Jack and he is 6 feet with longish dirty blonde hair, he's average in intelligence, good-looking, he plays an instrument, and has green eyes." Kendall says blushing from all the questions.

"I'll see what she says, but tell your friend that she likes someone." Camille says seriously because she was having too much fun.

"Oh, well, who is the guy, if you know?" Kendall says nervously

"Well he's on the show New Town High with her and I think he's far more attractive than Jack, but that's her taste." Camille says and walks away.

"He like you, don't tell anyone I told you this." Kendall says as he runs towards the guys so they can head home. Camille now has a huge smile on her face. Back at the woman's house, she was thinking of yesterday phone calls and laughs at people these days. He goes back to her lab and start brewing something up.

**Well is kind of obvious who 'Jack' is. Well what do you think the woman is making in her house and does Jo like Kendall or something more? Insert your responses and let your imagination run free! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Change

**Warning: Graphic change **

**Enjoy my fellow readers!**

Regular story line

Camille catches up to Jo as they walk back to the Palm Woods. The forest was wide and almost like a maze; very easy to get lost.

""Kendall likes you." Camille says smiling.

"Okay and I don't care." Jo says bluntly

"Love and hate are a thin line." Camille says as she climbs a hill with Jo.

"Believe me, I can't stand me; he's annoying, immature, foolish, cocky, sneaky, unkind, and…..has a cute butt." Jo mutters the last words.

"What?" Camille says

"He's a pain in my butt." Jo says loudly but in a nearby tree; Kendall is now in complete shock that Jo had an easy time saying negative things about him. Kendall looks at the full moon, beautiful just like Jo.

"Camille, to sum it up; if he were missing I wouldn't be looking for him, he's always been a complete jerk towards me and I won't tolerate it. I hate him and I wish sometimes he never existed." Jo says as their conversation is now distant. Kendall is completely speechless and it hurts him.

"Excuse me, I lost one of my children and I worry about their safety, please help me!" A woman says as she runs to Kendall and he gets up to help her.

"Breathe in and out, we'll find them. Okay?" Kendall says as he looks in the woman's deep green eyes, they are memorizing. The woman's deep green eyes send Kendall in a trace.

"You have beautiful eyes, Kendall." The woman says as she holds his hand and guides him to where her children went missing.

"How do you know my name?" Kendall ask

"You look like my son and I was just remembering him" The woman says as they walk farther into the forest. The trees were denser, the path more treacherous, but the moon was bright enough to light the way. Soon the woman stops in her tracks and turns to Kendall.

"Did you find one of your children?" Kendall ask

"Yes, I'm looking at him." The woman says as she engulfs her and Kendall in a black smoke then disappear in the night.

Kendall/ Mason P.O.V

I open my eye to see I'm strapped onto a wooden board with metal straps holding me down. I see the same woman walking over with a funnel tube in her hands and a blue test tube in the other. She opens my mouth forcibly but sticks the funnel in my mouth; she's so strong. She says a chant of some sort and pours the liquid down my throat; it was sour and it was burning me in the inside. Soon I forgot who I was, what I was, who m friends were, and felt a bond with the woman. She erases my memory clean.

"Faster than I expected, my son." The woman says as she grabs a syringe with red liquid inside.

"My dear son, it will hurt a lot but it will be worth it. Do you trust me, Mason?" The woman says and I nod. She inserts the syringe on my neck and presses on it then I felt a rush, a burning sensation.

My eyes open wide from the immense pain I'm feeling; my eyes soon turn into a honey yellow. My fingers were growing longer and leaner and I scream from the pain.

"I know my son, it will be over soon. Listen to your mother, Mason." The woman says as she strokes my hair.

"Mom, it hurts so much, make it stop!" I scream as my nails turn into claws and blood was oozing from the nail bed.

My arms were becoming longer as well, then hair grows from where mother injects me, it was thick black hair. I bang my head against the wooden board as my legs grow longer, almost like a dog. I felt a tail growing out of my tail bone but it was a slow process and it's killing me. My mouth starts protruding out like a snout and my whole face is now hurting me like crazy. I begin to grow hair from my face and my mouth is bloody from my teeth becoming longer and sharper. Soon my clothes were ripped to pieces as my body become leaner and longer, my bones are growing in an accelerating rate, my organs are shifting around. When I scream, it turns into a bone chilling howl.

"My beautiful son, now let's find your brothers, Mason." My mother commanded as I broke out of the metal straps and ran to find my brothers.

Regular story line: Back in the field

The moon is high and bright as the boys walk back to the Palm Woods. Lucy is reluctant to go but James finally convinces her. Lucy takes a different route and leaves James standing there with a broken heart.

"James we're leaving." Logan says as he grabs James shoulder. Both boys hear a rustling behind then but it left.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos ask

"He's probably at the other route waiting for Lucy." James says bluntly as he grabs his football.

"Kendall is going to kill me but he doesn't like Lucy, he likes Jo." Logan confesses and James smiles but it leaves.

"What?"Logan ask

"What's the point; she likes him and not me." James confesses as they all walk deeper into the forest.

"Just be patient, buddy." Logan says but they stop when they hear a howl.

"I thought wolves don't live here?" Carlos says as they hear a rustle in the bushes.

"Kendall if that's you it isn't funny!" James shouts but the rustling stops.

The boys look at the bush quietly; a pair of yellow eyes takes form in the dark forest. The boys were now freaking out a bit as they wait in silence. Soon a large figure jumps on top of Carlos. The figure holds on to Carlos, until a woman emerges from the forest.

"Good job, Mason. Let go of your brother." The woman commands and the figure let's go of Carlos.

"Brother? I know my mom reads Twilight and loves Jacob but she wouldn't go that far into making that." Carlos says panicking

"Don't call your brother that, Carlos You'll hurt his feelings." The woman says as she looks into Carlos eyes and soon Carlos falls into her trap.

"Mason, attack him." The woman demands and soon Mason grabs Carlos then scratches him deep. Carlos was losing blood but when he looks at the moon, he changes.

Carlos was now forming into what the woman turned Mason into…..a werewolf. Carlos lets out a bone chilling scream and he looks at his friends to run.

"Stay here, Mason don't attack them." The woman says but James and Logan look into her eyes.

Carlos screams as his bones become longer and leaner. He's growing hair like crazy and his clothes are ripping apart.

"You belong to me now." The woman says and the boys nod. Carlos is now a werewolf like Mason but Carlos' howling out in pain.

"Easy there, Lucas. Look into your mother's eyes." The woman says as she does a chant and Carlos clams down. Soon the woman engulfs all of them in black smoke and they disappear into the night. All that's left is Carlos' torn up bloody clothes, Logan's book, and James' football.

**Since I'm now watching Supernatural (great show) I want to change it up and I'm so excited to write about it! Hope you enjoy my fellow readers! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Love and hate

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy my fellow readers! **

Regular story line: Palm Woods

Jo and Camille made it to the Palm Woods. The moon is bright and the night sky is black. Jo and Camille walk into the elevator in silence but Jo decides to break it.

"So what did you tell Kendall?" Jo asks but regrets it when Camille smiles.

"I told him you like a guy in your set of New Town High." Camille says laughing

"But I don't like a guy on the show." Jo says confuse

"I know but he doesn't." Camille says laughing

"You're wicked you know that right?" Jo says smiling

"I know but it makes life a bit more enjoyable." Camille says as the elevator dings and they both part to their apartments.

Jo enters her apartment and sees a note on the counter saying her father went to a convention and will be home in a couple of days and he left here money for when of emergency. Jo sees an envelope and opens it to see around 2,000 dollars in there then she heads to bed thinking about Camille's words: _Love and hate are a thin line._

* * *

Kendall/ Mason P.O.V

I open my eyes to find myself in a cellar and a plate of meat on the ground. I devour it but then I look at the moon. It reminds me of someone but I can't place my finger on it. I look at it and my heart aches but I don't know why. I keep thinking and thinking but nothing. I look at the moon and howl out my frustration, but then I felt pain radiating all over my body. I clutch my chest and I pass out from the pain.

* * *

Regular story line: Woman's lab

She opens her eyes and looks at James and Logan. She smiles coldly then looks at them.

"I'm terribly sorry but you know how Mason can be. He's always the loud one." The woman says and walks over to the boys, who are strap to a chair.

"Who's Mason?" James ask

"Your brother, Dean, I can't believe you ignore him like that." The woman says as walks around James. She can sense his fear and anger.

"My name is not Dean." James says angrily

"I know your mad, Dean, but not at me." The woman says as she twirls her fingers around his hair.

"But at Kendall." The woman whispers at James ear.

"Where's Kendall?" Logan ask

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Victor." The woman mutters as she heads over to her table and grabs a syringe.

She heads over to James and looks at him in the eye then says a chant and strikes him with the syringe. She presses injects him and his brown eyes turn red.

"Don't be mad at Kendall, Dean. He's a damage boy, James but don't worry, I'll make sure he gets punished." The woman whispers in James ear and he calms down. She walks over to Logan and does a chant and strikes him with the syringe then injects him. Logan's eyes turn red and soon both boys grew fangs from their mouths.

"Follow me, boys." The woman says and she places them in a cellar. Soon the woman enters Mason's cellar.

* * *

Kendall/ Mason P.O.V

I hear the door open and I see mother enter the cellar, anger takes a toll in her eyes.

"You know, your brother is angry at you. I don't like that, Mason." Mother says but I look away.

"Mason, look at me." Mother says and I feel a strong force turning my neck painfully.

"I see in your eyes, Mason. You have a lot of hidden pain and you can't seal it." Mother says but soon I let out a whimper. My heart is killing me, is she controlling this pain? Then mother leaves me alone and I look at the moon; why do I love the moon for some strange reason?

* * *

James/ Dean P.O.V

I hear a whimper and I don't know who it as from. Logan is just staring at the moon, but he looks withdrawn.

"Do you know where she placed Carlos?" I ask but Logan shakes his head.

"I'm wondering where Kendall is? You think that figure that attacked Carlos got him?" Logan asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't know, what did she turn us into?" I ask looking at the moon.

"Vampires, she turned us into Vampires." Logan responds

"That means we have to drink blood?" I ask

"Yup, James I'm scared." Logan confesses

"What are you so scared about?" I ask

"James, we're kidnapped and Carlos turned into a werewolf. Kendall is nowhere to be found and I think Kendall is in danger." Logan responds

"What do you mean?" I ask now I'm getting concerned but Logan is quiet and he listening to something.

"Logan, what's up?" I ask

"I'm hearing something, I can't place my finger that it is, but there saying, it weird but the voice sounds like…..Ah!" Logan screams from massive pain in his head. He clutches his head in his hand but I'm feeling the same way.

My head is pounding and I'm holding on to it until we both black out and sleep it off.


	4. Chapter 4: The hunt

**My fellow readers are just one word...Awesome! Thank you for the reviews and I'm happy because I didn't think you guys will like it. I' m having so much fun writing this. Enjoy!**

Jo P.O.V

So far it has been a little strange in English; the guys weren't in class today and they are known for perfect attendance. When school ends, we noticed that we have a long weekend as we walk back to the Palm Woods apartment but I have a feeling something is wrong.

"You been awfully quiet today, miss your sliver knight?" Camille says laughing

"Can we just drop it?" I say angrily

"Only if you admit the truth, then I'll drop it." Camille says as we go to the elevator and to find Lucy there as well.

"Hey, Lucy, you were with the guys yesterday, right?" I ask

"Yeah, what's it to you, can't handle a little competition." Lucy says laughing but I'm now becoming irritated.

"Believe me, you can have him." I say laughing

"Did you leave with the guys?" Camille ask

"No, I took a short cut, why?" Lucy ask

"They weren't in school today." I say as I press the elevator button.

"That's weird." Lucy says as we wait for the elevator to stop.

"I'm going to check the field tonight and check things out, want to come?" I ask and she nods then leaves to her apartment.

"I knew you cared about him." Camille says laughing

"Bite me." I retort back playfully then head to my apartment.

* * *

Kendall/Mason PO.V

I wake up groggy and my muscles are killing me. I wake up to see I have long pajamas on. The door opens and mother enters the room.

"My sweet baby boy, how are you?" Mother says as she strokes my hair. I stay quiet but she looks in my eyes.

"I'm trying to remember someone." I say

"Is not meant to be, baby. Just don't think about it. Today is a good day; I made a drink for you." Mother says as she hands me a flask and I drink it; it burns my inside like crazy.

"Together as mother and son, till death bid us part." Mother says leaves the cellar.

I feel dizzy all of a sudden and I collapse on the hard floor then knock out.

Regular story line: Nighttime at woman's lair

She enters Mason's cellar and sees that he is has changed to a lycan. She smiles when she goes up to him.

"My precious child today is your first hunt." The woman says and soon Mason races out of the cellar then let's out a bone chilling howl. The woman goes to Lucas room and gives him the same drink like Mason; Lucas soon goes out to hunt.

Lastly, she goes to Dean and Victor's cellar and looks them in the eyes. Soon the two vampires race out to enjoy the hunt.

* * *

Regular story line: field

The three girls walk into the field in silence. The moon is bright and the forest is silent, Camille's eyes widen when she sees a shirt on the ground….Carlos' shirt. Camille runs to the shirts and sees it bloody then sees Logan's book and James' football. The girl's eyes are now full of fear seeing the massive amount of blood on the ground. Soon they hear the bushes rustling and aim their flashlight at it.

"Guys, this is not funny! Come out!" Jo shouts but soon the rustling stops. The girls stand there frozen as they hear twigs snapping, branches breaking, and rustling bushes.

Then the lycan leaps from the bushes and tackles Jo. The lycan strong grip has her pinned to the ground. Jo looks around and she doesn't see Lucy or Camille around. Her head is killing her and the lycan is sniffing her but Jo cringes; Jo kicks the lycan hard and it bought her a good minute. She runs for her life as the lycan races towards her. Soon when she reaches the farther end of the forest, another lycan leaps on top of her.

Her brown eyes are soaked with tears, but the lycan looks at her with awe. The lycan's honey eyes meet Jo's brown eyes and the lycan lets her go when the other lycan tackles him. Jo stands and watches the other lycan bite the lycan that let her loose. Soon a sliver chain is thrown in the middle of their brawl and they run away. A hand grabs Jo.

"Come with me quick." The voice says as they run away.

* * *

Camille P.O.V

Jo is somewhere in the forest when that black figure attacked her. Lucy and I are running when we see two figures racing towards us. One of them pins me against a tree and I can't see their face due to the dark night. I see their red piercing eyes, but I see that the figure lets go. Someone throws garlic at the figure and it flees. Jo grabs my hand and we run to find Lucy.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I felt someone grab my shirt and pins me to the ground. I can't see their face but I see their eyes, the figure is weeping and blood is streaming down its face. I look into their eyes and my heart goes weak.

"No." I mutter and soon the figure leaves me. Soon someone grabs me and we race back to the Palm Woods. When I looked into the figure's eyes, my heart went weak and tears almost stream down my face.

**Who was the lycan that kinda saved Jo? Is Lucy actually starting to like James? Who was the helpful stranger?**

**BTW: A lycan is like a werewolf but bigger and also doesn't need to turn under a full moon. **


End file.
